Let Me Love You
by Aura
Summary: Loki and Jane become unlikely pen pals. Through their communications they begin to learn they have more in common than they ever could have known. Eventually their interactions make them friends and then something more than that. Story told often but not always through the trade of letters. AU to Thor: The Dark World. Rating may rise in the future.
1. Hesitation

A/N's. I've had a bit of writer's block lately – and with a new idea came a new story. With my brain being unwilling to work on my other stories I thought this was an interesting way to take what I had in mind. I've always loved stories with lots of letters and notes between character's sent in a romantic way so I wanted to do that for the character's we have here. This is an AU to events after the Avengers and semi-during The Dark World. Please gimme some feedback (good or bad – but no flames please) if you read so I know what you like or what I need to improve on.

**Let Me Love You**

"_Doubt is a creature within the air. It grows when someone hesitates."_

_**-Toba Beta**_

**Chapter One:** _Hesitation_

_To Loki Odinson,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this really...but when I was talking to Thor about you I'd mentioned it was common on our world to send people letters in prison. I said that it was people we cared about but I think he didn't know what to write so I figured I'd jot something out. I'm rambling, I do that often._

_Before you get the wrong idea; I think what you did in New York was horrible, and that you deserve to be in jail – but Thor really cares about you. So I suppose I hope you two can get along someday. Even if you throw this letter away I hope you get that part of the message. I can see the pain in his eyes when he speaks of your imprisonment. So, I'm writing on his behalf. Even if I'm probably just some peasant mortal to you._

_I'm Jane Foster, I'm an astrophysicist on earth and while we've never met I've seen you on television. I've been sort of dating your brother for a while? It's complicated. I care about him though, it's why I'm writing. It's been a long time since I had a pen pal – not since my elementary years – but then I dunno if you'll even keep this so I guess I shouldn't expect a reply._

_According to Thor there is little news, that things are much the same in the 'realm eternal' as he calls it. Isn't that a bit much for a name? Couldn't you guys stick with Asgard? He also says your parents are well. I got to meet them today._

_Your dad is sort of a jerk. I met him a little while ago and he called me a goat. So I guess I see where you get your humans are a lesser race crap from. Your mom is really nice though, so I think you should be ashamed of making her sad._

_Anyway, I don't expect to write anymore. There's nothing else to say. I just thought it would be fair to write you something in Thor's stead._

_-Jane Foster_

_P.S. I've never written anyone in prison before._

The smooth wax on the parchment was beginning to move as the prisoner continued to trace the edge of the melted candle used to seal the missive that had been given to him an hour before. Loki had left the letter on the side table near his cot for a time while he finished a chapter of one of the books his mother had sent. His eyes had been drawn up to it a few times, as there was no name on the outside. Once he'd finished his chapter curiosity had gotten the better of the mischief maker and he'd opened it.

Now it was held to the side, fingers still absently fiddling with the wax enough that it was starting to peal free of the paper. His eyes were on the ceiling as he considered the options of this letter – the guard had stated when it was delivered that he would accept a reply from Loki. It wasn't a breech of Odin's order that no one see him any longer – but it was far from expected. Thor still cared huh? Then why hadn't he written as opposed to his mortal love? Why was she even here? She said there wasn't much news but the fact that Odin hadn't immediately removed her from Asgard meant there was a purpose for her presence.

Information was paramount to eventually escaping the prisons, it was comfortable enough thanks to his mother but he couldn't sit idle too long without at least a plan to make his way free. He clicked his tongue before pushing himself up in a half-roll off the bed to pick up a fresh piece of paper. He might as well play 'pals' with Thor's girl – if it didn't get him any information it would at least probably bother the oaf that they were speaking regularly.

_To the Lady Jane Foster,_

_Such nicety's aren't commonly allowed on the prisons of our world; whatever name you choose to call it. I am surprised that your letter was given to me, but as I have little better to do with my time I deigned to respond to your chiding._

_I'll not write out some long description as to the various methods I could use to justify my actions on your earth, you seem unlikely to listen regardless of the words. As for my brother – our relationship is also best described as complicated._

_As for your assumptions to my views of you; you would be incorrect. There are some mortals quite worth my time and effort. That are more than mere peasants to be commanded. From what I understand, particularly if my brother is to be believed – you are one of the precious few of interest. Then, it is Thor making that decision – so I'll reserve judgment for the time being._

_I know a fair amount about you Jane Foster; where you have watched me – I have also seen you during your times with my brother on your earth's 'New Mexico'. I saw much of what transpired between you both then. This time, I am not in as easy a position to be witness to other parts of the world. Which leads to a question. You claim there is little news but you are here and being allowed to contact me in this antiquated method. Why are you on Asgard?_

_-Loki Laufeyson_

_P.S. Odin is not my father. Otherwise your observations of him are precise._

A scowl was settled on Jane's face as she paced on the balcony where Thor had left her while he went to speak with his father about her predicament. She was nervous as she walked along, not sure what to think of what Loki had written to her. He seemed well spoken enough, educated well given the words he'd chosen to express himself. His elegant script made her own scribbled note feel clumsy. The words were pretentious but in such a way that she'd almost smiled at the charisma put across even in a simple letter.

Of course, Ted Bundy was considered pretty charming so she knew she had to take anything being said with a grain, no cut that; a truckload of salt. Of course, he'd read right through her little lie about everything being just fine. Things were far from that – and perhaps with what she was going through the convict might know something that Thor didn't. At least she could share her distaste for Odin with him.

Jane bit her lip and glanced to the table where the writing implements sat on the desk in the nice cell where the guard's were watching her so she couldn't wander outside of supervision. She was just writing a letter – how dangerous could that be? Even if she told Loki everything he couldn't really do much from his cell. It couldn't hurt to ask if he knew something about this Aether that was taking up residence as a really creepy parasite in her body.

_To Loki Odinson,_

_Maybe you get special treatment since you are a prince? Or were? I guess you wouldn't be anymore..._

Jane shook her head, ripping up the piece of paper – that would probably just piss him off and she would be asking for help. She dropped the parchment into the trash, watching the pieces flutter as they fell into the small canister. Tapping the quill as she tried to think of how to reply – it wasn't like she'd expected him to actually respond to her. She had to try to be at least a little nice if she was going to get any information...long shot as that might be.

_To Loki Odinson,_

_Thor does care about you, there's not much complicated about that beyond you two fighting all the time. You need to just apologize and then maybe you two can get along again – you guys are almost eternal right? They can't just leave you in prison forever._

_I'd thank you for the compliment if it wasn't covered in spikes. Do you really need to veil insults into anything you have to say? You don't even veil them that well – it's pretty clear you don't like me much. You must be pretty bored if you're deigning to 'talk' to me so hopefully you'll listen to my advice and try to redeem yourself a little._

_I'm here cause I have a problem, so I guess I'm not a good liar even on paper. I was pushed somewhere to some other world cause of what Thor keeps calling 'the convergence'. There I was infected by a substance he calls the 'Aether'. Odin's keeping me here because they're trying to figure out how to get it out of me. Doesn't seem like they've had much luck so far._

_I'm frightened to be honest. I thought seeing a new world would be wonderful – and it first it was – Asgard is beautiful. Now I'm just concerned – I feel weaker all the time – this thing they're only spending time debating about is devouring me. I can't be sure if they'll even find an answer – more or less before I'm consumed by it. I don't know why I'm telling you this – I doubt you care. I think being left to my own thoughts isn't that good for me right now. Regardless, thanks – it's nice to sort of express myself to someone._

_-Jane Foster_

**End Chapter**

Not sure how long I'll last with just letters between them but the idea of it amuses me since it's been a long time since I wrote a fiction through this method. I'll certainly have to have them meet at some point though : ) This fiction is very much a way for me to just relax and try to get into writing again – so I only read it through one time past the first draft. If there are errors I apologize. If you let me know I'll try to fix them when I get time!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Sadly as it's the first chapter I have none – but I hope you'll gimme some remarks anyway! Even short comments always make me smile!


	2. Unlock

A/N's: Told less by letter than I originally thought but more letters will be forthcoming : ) I hope it's a decent balance...

**Let Me Love You**

"_The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't said."_

_**-Peter Drucker**_

**Chapter Two:** Unlock_  
><em>

The world was a bit skewed since the arrival of Jane Foster, the mortal of earth. Asgardian's were on edge with the arrival of the Aether – an artifact that was once believed to have been destroyed by Odin's father. An infinity stone of limitless power – and destruction – mysterious even to the ancient race of Asgard. So, the people were on edge, and probably none more than a guard serving in the prison dungeons.

It was out of protocol to have allowed a letter to be sent to Loki. Yet, to be expected that an ex-prince of the realm eternal would have special treatment. Still, the fact that he was smiling was perhaps the most disturbing to those that paced the high security area where he was placed. If the god of mischief was grinning – then surely there would be horrible things that would follow. The small upturn of his lips had probably meant the death or worse of many before now.

There he was, leaned back, head propped up by one of his arms on top of the pillow, feet dangling off the end of the cot – his other hand grasped around the second letter that he had been sent by Thor's mortal woman. The fact that he was so jubilant only managed to make him particularly paranoid as to what reason the lady would have to speak with the villain. It was like a princess wishing to communicate with a monster – no, the simple guard couldn't understand at all.

It was all the more disheartening when the not-son of Odin took up a quill...for the guard it was a crime in the making.

_To Jane Foster, _

_Let us not 'speak' of Thor – such a dull topic. You wish to speak to me through this method then why not describe yourself? I saw you often on earth but learned little as to your personality. There must be things that drive you. Beyond your search for my brother – you have always wanted to learn – that is what the scientists of your world do after all. How did you come to possess this insatiable curiosity? Born with it or raised to it?_

_As for insults, I am not attempting subtly. You overreact however, were I as distasteful as you claim then I wouldn't be penning this. As far as redemption – my story is more complex than the side that you've heard. Being a poor cheat aside aren't you a little swift to judge Lady Foster?_

_I have to assume this isn't just an attempt at pity spurred by my oaf of a brother, he knows better than to use such a button with me. There is much that is unknown of the infinity stones, given the Aether has been hidden for five-thousand years I must assume less is understood of it than many of the others. The Aether can be commanded – just as all the rest – but one must know the correct methods. I might be able to help but even that could prove difficult as I know little of this particular stone._

_Asgard is beautiful? That will mean little if it becomes your grave, I may be able to aid your problems with the Aether but I would need to see it in person. Given how unlikely Odin or Thor is to let me out of this cage or let you visit I'll instead tell you to release the energy on occasion. It will become weaker when it's forced into action and that might buy you a few more days to enjoy the realm eternal._

_-Loki Laufeyson_

"No Jane. I don't think you should send any more letters to Loki." They were the first two words that Jane feared when she showed the letter to Thor upon his return from speaking with Odin. She scowled at the immediate denial before they had even talked. He didn't ask her if she wanted to speak with Loki...nothing. Just assumed to tell her what to do.

"No what? I didn't even say anything." Jane replied, arms crossed and brow drawn backward as she glared at the larger man in front of her. "No you couldn't possibly ask Loki what he might know. No Jane, you might die cause he could be lying even though he could be telling the truth? No Jane, you could be thinking of something perfectly reasonable and I don't trust you enough to let you speak on your own or for yourself? No what?"

Thor's brow furrowed as the girl launched into her tirade, frowning before he shook his head at her remarks. "That is not what I'm saying Jane, Loki is dangerous and tricky, he could be misleading you so he has some chance to make haste from the prison. Do you really think I could let that happen? Besides, why would he want to know more about you? It screams of his usual mischief – and perhaps something even more deviant – there is no method by which I could convince Odin to let you speak with him in person."

"Then you speak with him." Jane answered; adding only because she didn't like the idea of being told what to do. "and when I'm done with it you can take him another letter for me. I know you think he's all bad – and maybe he is – but on earth people have second chances to change. Maybe he's just asking me questions as a way to talk – he already admitted he was bored down there. What harm does me sending him letters do?"

_To Loki Odinson,_

_I'm not sure why you'd want to know about me. Thor says it is because you are manipulating me, and maybe you are – but maybe you aren't. I still don't believe in what you did on earth with the whole madman attempted takeover but I think you deserve at least fair treatment now that you've been neutralized as a threat._

_As for about me – there isn't much to say. Darcy says I'm married to my work – I have always been interested in the stars – and I am all the more now that I've gotten to travel across them. I just hope I live long enough to continue to study all that I can – though I guess I'll probably be sent back to earth the moment I get my extended lifespan again. Which leads us to the Aether._

_Thor says it's just a lie – that you can't do anything for me. I have to hope otherwise. I've convinced him to let us keep speaking through letters but he's going to deliver this one himself. I hope he doesn't break my trust and the seal on it because I have to ask you if there is some other way to get help? I won't let you escape or help you but maybe we could make some sort of trade? I can't offer you much but with my life on the line I'd certainly be willing to negotiate other options._

_-Jane Foster_

He'd no sooner finished looking over the words when Thor went into a fit, probably annoyed Loki had finished reading and then burned the parchment so it could not be retrieved for him to look over at a later time.

"Whatever trick you have in store for Jane you'd best end it now brother." Thor commanded, thunder echoing his anger in a rumble of the storm outside. Loki wasn't certain if it was simply a normal storm given it was the season for it – or if it was something more related to his brother's control of such weather.

Loki gave a nonchalant raise and fall of his shoulders, still not facing the fuming brute outside his cell. A smirk coming even into his green eyes as they reflected the fire. "Here she keeps trying to assure me that you care about me but I'd say between us that you are the one cheating her of the truth. Why are you here Thor? Clearly father would never allow me to be free of this cell. What is it you fear coming from our exchange? I never took you as someone that would be so insecure."

"It is not me I am worried about, I am well aware of how much you fool others Loki – this deception that you could help her with the Aether is only offering false hope. Have you grown so bored in this cell that you fabricate such lies just to harm me through her? Does your demented mind know no way of making peace?" Thor's voice cracked slightly when he spoke the word 'harm'. Jumping when Loki's fist met the side of the electric wall – lines of golden lightning flickering along the length of the wall from where it bowed at the pressure. Loki was still a god in his own right and the prison wall thrummed from the strength of his momentary anger.

"Peace is not my way Thor! Do you really believe I would take my displeasure with you out on some hapless mortal doomed to die? I am often petty, but I am still a rightful heir to Asgard, such a falsity is beneath me." Loki snapped at his brother, pulling back from the wall as the energy flowed into his hand and up his arm. It wasn't incredibly painful but touching the surface was far from pleasant. "I do know of the infinity stones – probably more than any creature on Asgard – even your precious father. I never promised her I could save her – only that I was her best chance on this realm – none of which were lies. You were there with her, you wouldn't be here if she hadn't sought some sort of answer – but no...this time it is your pride that will see the only woman you've ever loved wither to dust before you. Then the Aether will find a new host amongst our people – do not believe it will end with her."

"So tell me what I can do, explain the Aether to me." Thor replied. "If you actually believe you can aid Jane help me learn so I can save her."

"It requires the touch of a sorcerer, someone with the ability to command magic – are you going to learn some grand command before she passes on? Ha." He barked out the last laugh, his malevolent grin showing his teeth. "You cannot possibly learn in time, it took me years to learn how to command the Tesseract beyond the void. That was for someone already a master. I don't know if I'd even be able to aid her were she here. Care to wait long enough for me to pen her a new letter? I'm getting to enjoy this old way of communication."

"Brother...if...you..." Thor stammered, angry and uncertain. "If this is just some trick I will have your head. I will speak with mother – and hope that she will speak with father. But this is for Jane's sake, not yours."

As Thor stomped off the storm continued to rumble in the distance and Loki laughed to himself – the situation was too sweet to not. He curled his fingers together, stretching them out before wiggling them in anticipation. Now what to say to his pretty little key out of this cell...

**End Chapter**

Well this is fun...I'm enjoying it anyway. I really liked writing out Thor and Loki's little argument. This is turning into a therapeutic fic for me : )

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Preciossa_ – Can't say all updates will be this quick but I think it was pretty timely this time.

_Erised9 _– Welcome to the fandom, it's pretty awesome. I like Jane in that I think her intelligence makes her a good match for Loki.


	3. Decay

A/N: This is fixed from the posted copy that had a lot of needless html. I swear it's only when I don't double check that the chapters turn out looking like that. Sorry about that! I will try to double check updates from now on.

**Let Me Love You**

"_Autumn wins you best by this; it's mute appeal to sympathy for it's decay."_

_**-Robert Browning**_

**Chapter Three:** _**Decay**_

The trickster paced, lost in thought as he considered the sudden change in his position. If he played his cards right, he might be able to escape this prison sooner than he originally believed. He didn't want to immediately escape as this place offered him security against Thanos – and after his failure on Earth he was content to avoid the threatening creature's wrath.

Turn, walk across the room before turning to repeat the action.

It was part of why he'd given up during the war. He easily could have caused many more issues for the band of boy scouts the land had gathered as it's makeshift heroes. Possibly dismantled them completely but Earth was never the throne he truly desired. When Thor stated he had a way to return him to Asgard he wasn't malcontent with the idea of escaping his monster for a time. In the end he was closer to the chair he coveted above all else.

Turn, pace, his cloak snapped from the movement but he ignored the sharp sound, or perhaps he didn't hear it at all; lost in his machinations.

No, he would need to play this very safe, and having Thor's girlfriend owe him was amusing enough. At the very least if she died Thor would appreciate Loki having attempted to aid – and if she didn't then she would feel indebted. While not overly powerful on her own she had his brother's ear – and given how enamored Thor was with her that was a subtle measure of control. If he played everything right then perhaps he would be removed from this cell without the need to escape it as a criminal. Then he made all the guards inwardly grimace as he grinned to himself at how things were playing out. Having a pen pal was turning out to be unexpectedly beneficial.

_To the Lady Jane Foster,_

_ I manipulate everyone, I will be the last to claim otherwise. That does not mean I am disinterested in you. Your philanthropic perspective piques my curiosity – you condemn and forgive me in a single sentence. Such ambiguity while retaining honesty is uncommon. In the end, perhaps I just appreciate your willingness to say you would forgive me – eventually of course._

_ There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to focusing on becoming a master of ones field. My own command of sorcery required much more work than most occupations of Asgard. You should attempt to relax – if mother is as I expect then they will at least let me attempt to aid you in the removal of the Aether. Perhaps you'll get to visit my humble accommodations. I do not predict they would allow me to leave. If they bring you, attempt not to look into the eyes of many of the others here – some of my companion convicts can be capricious. Best not to give any of them a reason to dislike you, not all sentences here involve the abandonment of a time line._

_ I did not lie, I never stated I had the ability to immediately offer aid. I am willing to try, which is still more than Thor or Odin could do. My mother has the skill, but she lacks the detailed knowledge of the infinity stones – even with her command of the art it would be difficult to teach her all she would need to know before the Aether drains you completely._

_ Flattered as I am by your offer, it is something I would only be willing to discuss should you manage to meet up with me – even for a short time. I believe I'll have something in mind that you can pay me with should I be able to save you. Should Odin refuse the request likely being presented to him then if you can get me another letter then I will offer you another possible means. I do know of the gates between realms hidden here in Asgard after all._

_-Loki Laufeyson_

She took a deep breath, then another. Jane frowning as she felt her chest grow heavy. Loki had told her to release the energy within her to weaken it but she wasn't exactly sure how. His latest response would have been more encouraging if she wasn't having trouble breathing. It felt as if she had less and less time with each breath she fought for.

Thor walked up to her and took a hand and she smiled at him, squeezing her fingers around his weakly as the pain began to relax temporarily. She was starting to catch her breath as he spoke. "Mother is speaking with Father now, I heard you received another letter from my brother. May I see it?"

"Sure, but the letter's disappeared after I read them." Jane commented, resisting the urge to smile when Thor growled at the news. Her favorite of the sons turning the page over in his hands before crumpling it and tossing it toward the corner of he room.

"His trickery aside, are you all right? I hate to subject you to Loki, are you certain you want to put yourself in his hands? I will be there but I am loathe to think he might hurt you to get to me." Thor commented, bringing her hand closer to his lips to brush them over the back of it. Jane offered a light smile but the gesture didn't give her all the butterflies it once did. Jane supposed slowly being dinner for a super powered magical parasite must have something to do with not reacting more.

"So you think they'll let him try?" Jane asked, she hoped he wouldn't just brush her off given it seemed her time was pretty precious these days.

"I think mother will find a way to convince father but I know there will be conditions." Thor answered. "Whatever the case, we will find a way to help you."

"Do you think other realms might know more?" Jane had to ask after the hint Loki had left in his previous note.

"It is possible, there are many realms, and some have very long lived races. The light elves might have some idea since it was their cousins that held the greatest knowledge of the Aether." Thor explained, thoughtful. "I should send a missive to one of their leaders. Can I get you anything?"

"Paper, a pencil...or pen. Quill? Whatever you call it. I wanna write." Jane remarked.

"To Loki?" Thor frowned.

"Really? Now isn't the time for your disapproval. He's possibly helping right?" Jane said a little more harshly than she meant. Being ill wasn't really agreeing with her.

_To Loki Odinson,_

_ Why do you sign all of your letters Laufeyson? Whatever your blood, you were raised here in Asgard, you and Odin might fight like enemies but that will never change that he brought you up and you are a part of this family. Don't gimme that you don't get along cause every family has issues, that's part of the definition. Nothing is perfect, and just trying to say something isn't true doesn't suddenly make it a fact. You don't have to have the same D.N.A. to be family. Loki Laufeyson both sounds and looks pretty stupid – not that I guess Odinson is much better but it's at least a little less silly._

_ Putting that aside, I guess I'm glad to be a fascinating subject since you seem to want to help me because of it. As far as forgiving you though? Yeah maybe, in a really...really, really long time. If you actually help me I guess that would knock off a few years though. Hard to not appreciate someone saving your life – even if it's cause they're being paid somehow._

_ Magic, people keep using that word – but magic here is just really complex technology to me – or maybe a different form of ability genetically. These powers you have, that you practiced and focused to learn, that can't be much different than a mental form of athleticism. A super useful and advanced form but I have a hard time believing there isn't some science behind it. If it's something you can learn, is it something you can teach? Or is it more genetic?_

_ Thor told me that Frigga is half frost giant, and you are frost giant. Does that race have a greater connection to this 'magic' then? Is it some sort of untapped potential in all of them? Are there more Asgardian's capable of it that I just haven't heard of yet? Oh...I guess I'm rambling again. I'll try to stop that. The distraction of writing makes dealing with the difficulty of breathing easier. I can't just 'expend' energy like you suggested to make the pain ebb for a while._

_ I hope they decide soon if I'm going to visit you, or I don't think you'll be receiving many more letters from me. Thank you, even if it's just some manipulation – I guess having a little hope I might make it out of this mess is something to cling too._

_-Jane Foster_

**End Chapter**

I dunno why I really enjoy writing in letter format...but I do. I guess I find a certain extra sense of romance to it. Even though we haven't really gotten to anything romantic yet...or at least not more than subtle hints.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:


	4. Sincerity

**Let Me Love You**

"_A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal."_

_**-Oscar Wilde**__,_ _The Critic as Artist_

**Chapter Four:** _**Sincerity**_

Another grape was plucked from it's stem, rolling between Loki's fingers a moment before he pressed the fruit past his lips. Malachite orbs flickering across the lines of script as he took in what the mortal had to say. Even just through her letters he could tell that she was fiery, unafraid of doing what she believed in. Normally all the things he wouldn't hold much interest in – but it was the fact that she was an intellectual that made her worthwhile. He let his gaze drift over the words a second time and then glanced to where his mother had appeared in the room.

"Mother." He perked a brow and pushed himself to his feet. The word had come out before he could stop it – after their last interaction he hadn't expected to see her for a while. When he's expressly insisted that she was not the very word he'd just uttered. The smile that came to her face was enough to keep him from thinking too hard on his self-correction.

"Loki. I have spoken with your brother and your father. They have been convinced that you have the best chance of rescuing this Jane Foster. But I wanted to ask you if this is true – I know that you are unhappy with your brother." Frigga remarked, her voice calm but clearly searching for more information.

"Mother, it is unbecoming to start repeating such a simpleton. As I already explained to Thor – I would not lower myself to harming this woman just to spite him." Loki replied, distaste ebbing into his tenor. He glanced out of his cell to the others near here – but there weren't other prisoners kept near him. The guards were on patrol so she'd picked the best time to visit to keep her presence unknown.

"I hope so." Frigga answered, and the lack of certainty in her voice was more painful than he could have expected. He grimaced before clearing his features.

"Is there some other reason for your presence than to repeat pointless misgivings? I'm not intent on harming Jane Foster. I am uncertain if I'll even be able to aid her. I would hope you'll make certain the supplies I need will be provided." Loki commented, managing not to grit his teeth. Though his expression was still hard after the insults.

"That is one of the exceptions – you will be provided some supplies but only those things that couldn't allow you to escape from your cell." Frigga replied, walking closer but hesitating since she knew she couldn't touch him. She offered a light smile, the sort that he knew was sad beneath the surface. "I will try to make certain as much as possible is provided to you."

Loki's brow drew back, one of his brows arching sharply when he realized what was being said. "You are actually bringing her here?" When he'd written about it – he'd meant it as a jest...

"It was one of the other stipulations. It is the least risk of any attempts to escape your punishment." Frigga replied. "We both know how good you are with invisibility."

"My own skill comes back to haunt me. Fine, fine. Shall I expect her soon?" Loki waved off the comments and focused more on the idea of dealing with a power like the Aether. It could provide a wonderful distraction after being shoved into a cell for many weeks.

"Tomorrow morning, the healers are making some final scans of her current health tonight so they can monitor progress day to day." Frigga answered. It was nice to see her son showing interest in something other than denouncing his involvement with the family.

"I imagine I'll have time to write her again then..." Loki remarked thoughtfully, "care to tell the guards to make certain our exchange of memorandum's continues?"

Frigga was uncomfortable with the way he continued to speak so highly of a woman that she knew held Thor's heart – but if it would keep him behaving properly then it seemed far too minor of a thing to refuse so she nodded her head. "I'll make certain such commands are given."

_To the Lady Jane Foster,_

_I am certain Odin would not agree with your observations – it was he that took the title of Prince, and replaced my surname. I care little either way, I am more Loki than any other label that would be placed. Laufeyson is the tie they wish to give me, so I accept it – I am a frost giant after all. Odin was never a father, not to me, only a man I was forced to obey as I grew up. As for my mother – I must admit the story alters. However, better not to waste time on such frivolities just now._

_I will need you to consider what it is that's changed since the Aether has taken you as it's host – other than the obvious signs. Have you seen any visions? Had any thoughts that are unlike your own? Anything out of the ordinary could be some clue as to how it functions. I also request you get any skepticism as to the reality of magic out of your mind now. You may wish to explain it as some science but it is more of an art. There will be many questions I cannot answer within the realm of what I am capable of._

_Have you expended the energy at all in the past? How was it discovered that you even had the Aether within your veins to begin with? I would attempt to recreate what it was that helped you alleviate some of the power in the past. Better than allowing it to overflow._

_As for payment? I consider it more an exchange. I am attempting to help you, and you may or may not do something to help me if I am able to succeed. That is a business exchange, a rare trade I would hope given the dire circumstances._

_Mother informed me that you will be visiting after all – I had thought my prior commentary and warnings a parody but you are being once again proved correct on your initial observations of Odin._

_-Loki Odinson_

_"So yeah, just get some guy to grab you even though you don't want them to, even though now you do...that's an easy and great plan..." _Jane thought as she pursed her lips. Trying to figure out how to recreate the first burst of red that let them know she was in this mess.

She couldn't exactly reread the letter – like the last one the beautiful script disappeared shortly after she'd read it over. It was a little exciting – having a secret confidant. Thor seemed pretty unhappy about the idea that the letters kept disappearing. Jane understood that he had no reason to trust Loki but she didn't have much other choice. It'd only been a few days where she'd been speaking with him but he was so articulate and while fairly pretentious she was curious as to what had driven such a deep resentment in him. Why he'd finally done all of the things he'd done. Sadly, psychiatrists didn't have much of a place on the war heavy world where she was stuck. Loki being an intellectual of such a capacity must have left him as quite the black sheep.

_"Bleh, stop thinking about Loki, need to find a plan – maybe it'll help get rid of this headache?"_ Jane rubbed her temples in hopes it would ease the pressure that seemed to be building in her skull. The Aether hadn't been too horrible at first, and then the pain had come in waves but now they were a little more tidal. She had to do something or she wasn't sure she'd make it to the morning – at the very least it seemed as thought she wasn't going to be sleeping. Distracting herself seemed to help but with this world being so different than her own and her being on lock down there weren't many methods by which to pass the time.

It was more by desperation than planning that she decided to make a run out of one of the doors – and while she expected the arm that reached out to grab her it worked better than she expected. The Aether pulsed in the same way it had when others had tried to grab her, forcing them backward. It overwhelmed her to the point that she collapsed but as people called to her she had to smile a little – the pain had lightened.

_To Loki Odinson,_

_Such frivolities might be all I have left...I managed to recreate the circumstances that released some of the energy eating away at me. I have to thank you since it did help – though I'm sure the poor guards it knocked over don't feel quite the same _way.

_As for your family, you gotta adjust to that one of these days or you'll always be unhappy. I can't imagine anyone who would want to stay so miserable forever. I don't think you can be completely horrible since you're willing to help me and we've never met face to face. I guess that will change tomorrow._

_With the Aether, I'm not sure what to say. I think it makes me more reckless but that could just be the pain it causes. I have seen a few strange visions, with the world all in black and red, everything rusted or turned to nothing here on Asgard. I thought such dark ideas should be kept to myself or that it was just deteriorating my mind along with my body. I have been nervous to tell Thor as he and Odin seem busy. Should I? _

_As for out of the ordinary, talking to you is that. Though I don't think that's some strange influence I guess it could be – but since the Aether probably doesn't want to get pushed out I'll doubt that. I think I just sort of feel bad for you – I probably shouldn't be saying some of this cause you might decide not to help me but I think I'm getting a bit delirious._

_What happened to make you so hate Thor and Odin? Thor at least loves you. I have to think even though Odin's a jerk he must care or he wouldn't have let Frigga convince him to let you live. I just think the apple doesn't fall far – you don't seem to be able to admit when you're wrong either. Okay, I should stop rambling and try to get a little sleep before they have me come visit tomorrow._

_-Jane Foster_

Jane reread the letter then frowned, shoving it away and deciding not to send it since they would speak in the morning. Instead trudging to her bed to flop down and pass into troubled sleep.

**End Chapter**

Whew, time has been scarce but yay I managed to finish a chapter! Woot woot. I hope I can keep getting stuff up. Life is hard for staying at the computer too long.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

You guys are great!

_Preciossa_ - : )

_OkieDokieLoki_ – Nice name. Thanks for the review.

_Verity Kindle_ – LOL, perhaps in the future? I am not sure how someone is adorably angsty but thanks!

_Sktheiss _– Cool. I wouldn't at all claim I originated it but yeah I don't see the letter style much and I really enjoy it. I thought Loki was the perfect person to have disappearing ink.


	5. When We First Met

**Let Me Love You**

"_Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."_

**-Nadia Scrieva, **_Fathoms of Forgiveness_

**Chapter Five:** _**When First We Met**_

"What the hell do you mean you sent it!" Jane wasn't sure if she might start hyperventilating – without a doubt her heart was ready to give up and her voice had continued to raise in pitch as she stated the obvious with her question. She hadn't really been that nice in her last letter – and comparing him to Odin was probably the worst thing – even Thor had told her not to do that. She held a hand to her chest to try slowing her breath; if she could keep it steady she shouldn't have a complete breakdown. God, they were taking her there in a few minutes...should she try to send something ahead? Should she be afraid he hadn't replied?

"Jane." Thor's voice followed by his hands on her arms helped calm her unsteady nerves. She offered a shy smile to her muscled paramour and nodded to his concerned look.

"I think I'll be okay, let's go do this." Jane stated, reassuring herself as much as Thor since she had nothing to lose. She was probably going to have a lot to explain. More, after she stumbled and Thor insisted on carrying her down to the dungeons – at least she was too sick to see if Loki's comments about making eye contact were just a joke or not. She was only half conscious until Thor's steady pace stopped and she heard a voice that she recognized from the small television back home in her flat. Loki's tenor was richer in person – commanding even when he didn't raise it...

"Here I was starting to think she'd died already." The slight amusement in his remark didn't really reassure her but this was her only hope – she was dead either way. "Are you planning to put her in the cell or cling until she wastes awa..."

"Enough Loki." Thor cut him off, blue eyes glaring at green before his expression softened when he turned it on Jane. "You are strong Jane Foster, don't let him walk all over you. I cannot enter with you...Odin has stated it will be only you that is allowed into the cell with him. Can you stand?"

"Yes." Jane wasn't sure she felt the positive answer but she nodded and steadied herself on her feet – she was frightened but also excited. Standing near the foreign technology of the cell and looking over the golden web of energy with interest. She glanced at the smirk Loki offered, before nervously turning her eyes back to Thor. "What do I need to do?"

"A small section will be deactivated for a moment, step through swiftly, then I will shut the cell again. I will be right outside. I won't leave here until Loki is finished." Thor explained, walking to a pillar next to the cell and opening a panel to reveal controls. Jane nodded her ascent and a moment later she was inside the lion's den. She offered an uneasy smile to Loki. "So ah, I guess it's nice to meet you in person?"

Loki didn't reply immediately, instead he walked closer to her, she began to back up – alarmed, then cried out when he reached forward. She would have fought if she didn't have to throw up a hand to ward off a cough. "You nearly electrocuted yourself, did Thor not explain that the walls are dangerous to the touch? For an Asgardian they aren't much of a bother but for a...well, in your current state it could be detrimental."

"Um, we were sort of in a hurry." Jane said, rubbing her arms uncomfortably as she stepped away from the promised death she'd found pretty a moment ago. "I uh, how did you touch me?"

"The Aether normally protests?" Loki asked curiously, he'd moved closer to her and taken one of her arms despite her unease. He was using one of his hands to call the substance to the surface as Odin had. His emerald gaze staring kept Jane silent, his attitude of a moment before – the sly instigator had been replaced by a sterner expression of analytical interest.

"If by protest you mean throw people across the room like rag dolls then yes." Jane answered, considering the handsome man staring at her arm. "How'd you end up...um, no never mind. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Still delirious?" Loki's comment made her blush – so much for hoping the letter might have been lost before reaching him. "Lay down on the cot, close your eyes, I want to see how it reacts when you're more relaxed."

"Not sure that I'll feel anymore relaxed but I'll try." Jane stepped over to the small cot set up for him in the prison, laying down. Glancing out to where Thor was pacing as he watched them. "Thor, I'll be okay, you pacing and fretting outside is just making me more nervous."

"I will not..."

"Do you want her to be aided or to stand like a helpless puppy waiting for it's master?" Loki interjected on her behalf and Jane blinked in surprise. "If your lady fair wishes to be alone with me perhaps you should respect her wishes."

Thor paused, Jane could tell the word choice was ruffling him. Did Loki really need to put it that way? "Loki, how are comments like that helpful?"

"I will take my leave for a time, if you hurt her..."

"Yes yes, you will kill me." Loki waved a hand as if he'd heard such threats before. "Now then, eyes closed Jane Foster."

Thor was muttering as he stalked away and Loki smirked while leaning closer to Jane to call the Aether to the surface of her skin. The power was palpable to someone with his command of magic, and given his prior experience with the Tesseract he was drawn to one of it's brothers. It was clear however, how dangerous holding the Aether could be. She was sweating heavily and while she was trying to remain calm and act normal it was clear she was in pain.

"It has infused itself heavily into your system...removing it will not be a simple task." Loki remarked, Jane squealed and pushed him away when she opened her eyes to find him near her face.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, scowling after her initial shock. But the surprised raise of his brows seemed honest enough to give her pause.

"I am checking you as I said I would...I thought there might be a specific point that the Aether was weaker or stronger but that does not appear to be the case. I don't know much of mortal physiology but it is obvious you are not in good condition." Loki remarked, it was more professional than she was expecting – a little like seeing a doctor. As opposed to the witch doctor she thought she'd face after his rant about magic.

"So...what should I do?" Jane asked slowly, starting to sit up then pausing as he reached forward to hold her on the cot – it wasn't aggressive but it still made her cheeks warmer yet again. She realized that this was normally his bed and she was immersed in his scent – something not wholly disagreeable.

"Sit still, I'm considering..." Loki stated, clearly not having any other plans behind holding her down on a bed. Why did Thor's brother have to be just about as good-looking as he was? It was in a different way – Loki was subtle where Thor was not. He was taller than she expected, he was almost the same size as his brother. They weren't each as wide as the other but Loki was still strong by the feel of him pressing her down with such ease. Of course, he was still an Asgardian – he'd gone toe to toe with some of the world's strongest heroes and it had taken all of them to capture him. It was impressive now that she thought about it – pity he was such a psycho...

"You never answered my questions...you don't seem overly offended...so...why are you like this?" She was curious and he was quiet for such a long time she felt the need to push conversation. This was much easier when it was through letters...in person she felt more fragile.

"A dashing young man trying to decide how to save your life?" He replied smoothly. His lips perking when she shot him a dirty look. "I believe you should be more concerned with yourself right now Jane Foster. Distracting me from a plan is not in your best interest."

"Well, do you have anything in mind yet?" Jane prompted, not too surprised he deflected the question. She couldn't really argue since she did still feel like garbage, and surviving to find out what had made him so power-hungry would be nice.

"I will need to construct a vessel to hold the energy, siphoning it from you a little at a time – but that could take a far longer period than you have available. Which leaves me with the need to figure out how to keep you with us in the meantime." Loki remarked, smiling as he noticed she was staring at him. She glanced away and he left it at that, it was amusing that she apparently found him attractive enough to forget his attempted takeover of her world. Then again, he was her only hope for survival and she did appear to have a preference for heroes.

"Well, your healers have been trying to help but mostly they make me feel nauseous, I guess medicine sucks everywhere." Jane complained. "How long are we talking?"

"If I'm given full access to the needed supplies? Two weeks, perhaps one if luck favors us. Seeing as I will probably have to fight for the needed equipment likely three to four weeks total. But you will not last that long under the current circumstances." Loki observed bluntly, making her wince slightly. So much for always being the subtle one...

"I'll do what I can to die slower." Jane snarked.

"While helpful, it won't be enough." Loki replied, getting up from where he'd been leaning near her to pace in the cell. The sudden cool making Jane all the more aware of how close he had been, pressed against her when he was seated on the cot with her. "There are a few potions that could possibly help but they are risky at best. Putting you into stasis could just allow the energy to eat away at you faster. I'd rather not attempt to take over your mind as it could allow the Aether a gateway to myself."

"None of that sounds good." Jane observed, frowning at him.

"Hmm, I wonder..." He pondered as his eyes lit with an idea. She didn't like the smile on his face one bit, whatever plot had just come into that malevolent mind had to be less than pure. "Jane Foster, how do you feel about apples?"

**End Chapter**

Whew, fairly clear hint at the end there. Glad to get to write more. I really adore these two – one of few couples that have gotten more than one fic out of me! I'm sort of proud?

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

3 you guys. Isn't it a pity Thor 3 isn't due til the earliest 2016 and probably 2017? So unfair for us Loki fans.

_Arianne1_ – Thank you, I hope I can keep up that pace.

_OkieDokieLoki _– I shall try to update with some frequency. Just depends on my muse.

_Black Heart_ – Your wish...my command? I guess?


	6. Pain

**Let Me Love You**

"_Do you not see how necessary a world of pains and troubles is to school an intelligence and make it into a soul?"_

_**-John Keats**_

**Chapter Six:** _Pain_

"How is the Lady Jane holding up? She's bedridden these days is she not?" Loki asked, amused at the corner he had his brother backed into. "Such a pity you won't do such a simple thing to save her. I wonder how it makes her feel."

"Loki, it is treason, such an act is madness – if the Aether doesn't kill her, then father will." Thor stated with a scowl etched onto his face, his fingers opening and closeing in frustration. "You claimed you could help her."

"And I can, if I'm given the time to do so. I cannot extend her lifespan to the time it would take to finish a vessel to hold the withdrawn energy. It isn't just crafting a container – it is the creation of a wholly new product able to draw out such an unstable power as well as hold it. It will be delicate, and cannot be done in an instant – even after the device is finished we must draw out the Aether slowly." Loki replied, smiling at his brother's attitude. "Come now Thor, did you think it would be simple? Even you know magic is not a cure all for every ill, every art takes time and skill for perfection."

"So I should waltz into the gardens and simply take a golden apple? Don't you think someone will notice? I lack your ability for stealth." Thor returned. "You are only providing false hope."

"I realize you are a complete oaf, but you do not lack my skills. I can cloak you even from here – if you can remain silent enough to slip in and out otherwise undetected. Even Heimdall cannot always catch that which I contain – otherwise he would already be here speaking of treason." Loki grinned as Thor let out a resigned sigh. "Good boy, meet me back here tonight and we'll discuss specific details – you can deliver a letter to Jane in the meanwhile. I am quite enjoying our conversations."

"Loki, what is it you hope to gain from this. I know that it is nothing philanthropic. Do you think that aiding Jane will get you freed from this cell?" Thor asked, Loki had thought the question would come sooner but he knew eventually his brother would ask.

"I think it goes far to show that I am not completely unreasonable. Besides, I would lose the only creature that seems to actually wish to speak with me other than mother if I let her die." Loki shrugged off the remark as if his aiding Jane were just a method to ward away the dullness of prison.

"I know there's more to it Loki," Thor retorted. "I will not make the mistake of simply leaving you in a cage if you hurt her."

"Yes, yes, I've heard the threats many times now. Do you think I have as soft a mind as yours that I'll forget them so swiftly?" Loki smiled back. "Learn a new tune brother, this song does get a bit old after a while. You are going to help save her are you not? Get to it, and remember not to give her more than a small slice of it each day blended with the other food. If she gets too much power at once then father will become wary. Now, if you would be so kind as to do your part – I can begin to build mine."

Thor was muttering again as he wandered off, Loki turned back to the tables of supplies. There was much he would need to accomplish.

_To Jane Foster,_

_My apologies that it took me some time to pen this reply. I was rather put out by your less than ladylike commentary. I suppose to some degree I can forgive the overstepping as you were, by your own admission, delirious. I hope that you are holding on best you can, though I've heard you are now unable to reliably walk on your own. I've sent Thor on a mission to get materials for a potion that might help prolong your life long enough to finish the equipment and get the Aether free of your body. You'll need to make certain to take it every single day._

_I realize you are curious about my family, and how I came to feel about them as I do – but our lives are very long Jane Foster. It would take far longer to explain our full history than these pieces of parchment would allow. I did nothing that Odin himself has not done in far worse, much crueler, using heavily destructive methods. I am far more benevolent than he will ever be. The blood that washes over him makes the deaths by my or Thor's hands a mere speck next to an ocean. Just know, that I am not as completely illogical as they would have you believe._

_I have asked mother to help you with some basic focus exercises. Things that should hon your mind enough to also aid in the control of the Aether. Even if you can only offer small bursts that should aid in relieving some of the pain. _

_It was a pleasure to meet you, you were a delightful breeze in the stale air of this cell, as it stands to reason we will not see one another for a very long period I thought it best to continue this method of communicating. Should something change, or you are uncomfortable – please write me...even the smallest alteration could be a clue as to the infinity stones behavior._

_-Loki Odinson_

How could she barely walk and have to throw up this often? If Loki wanted her to keep something down to survive perhaps she was doomed to die. The feeling of nausea stuck with her even if she didn't eat anything she would just dry heave for twenty minutes at a time. Her whole body ached and there was a burning/stabbing sensation in her stomach from all the overtime it was putting in. She was a mess, and if this was what the next two months was going to be like – perhaps she would be better off just giving up and letting the Aether take her.

When Thor arrived with the supposed medicine she gulped it down, fully expecting it to bounce right back up. Still, anything that might give her even a small relief was something she was willing to try. Shockingly, not only did she keep the substance down, it was cooling the fire in her body. It didn't completely but it did let her form relax for the first time in hours. Leaning back on the bed she closed her eyes, the moment of her latest fit over being enough of a relief that she nearly dove straight into the comfort of unconsciousness.

Thor's hand on her cheek made her force her eyes open, and she smiled at him. Knowing she must look almost as horrible as she felt by the concerned expression on his face. "I...it helped. Thank you."

Thor held her small grip more tightly, his body tensing at the gesture. For a moment he'd thought Loki's concoction had poisoned her. Now however, there was just the smallest shade of color returning to her cheeks. He had been right that ambrosia would offer her relief...if Thor slowly turned her into an Asgardian then she would be able to survive until Loki could get the Aether free from her body.

"You shouldn't thank me." Thor said blankly. "It was Loki's magic that put together the potion."

It was a blow that his brother could aid Jane where he could not.

"Oh...can you give me something to write with, I'd like to do that while I'm feeling up to it." Jane said, her voice clearly grateful for having a few moments released from the torment. Thor could only nod – he wanted someone to understand his brother. To bring him out of the low that had kept him in such despicable behavior. Now that Loki had that he wasn't sure this was what he'd actually hoped for. He felt jealous of his brother's ability to help the lady he loved...when she began to write to him Thor excused himself. Walking to go and spar for a while – breaking a few bones would likely even out his thoughts.

_To Loki Odinson -_

_Less than ladylike? I am a lady thank you very much, I'm just an honest one. I do have a lot of trouble getting around on my own, or even moving with help most of today. I would explain what's happening but I suppose that wouldn't be very proper for me to talk to you about it. _

_I do owe you a great many thanks for the potion that you sent with Thor – it was the only thing that's been able to get my body to stop falling apart for a while today. The only relief I've had for many hours, so I can't really stay mad. If it wasn't for you I'd be in horrible pain, or possibly dead already since it's probably only with your help I've stayed alive this long._

_Have you already started making this device you need? Did Odin give you all the supplies you needed? I'd rather wait a week or two as opposed to a whole month. At the rate I'm degenerating I have to agree that I won't last that long. Is the potion you offered going to help with that? I noticed it tasted like apple – is that why you asked me the random question the other day about if I liked them or whatever it was? I really don't care if it tastes horrible as long as I don't have to feel on fire anymore. _

_It's not okay to blame your father for things you've done wrong just cause he's done them worse. If you really believe he's such a jerk, why are you using him as a role-model? Shouldn't you forge a better path than that? You are such a eloquent, charming, and sometimes kind individual – I know you like to hide your humanity beneath that whole trickster theme but I think it's still there. Thor can see it, though I guess these days he's pretty defensive of me so he's not looking like he was before. But I can see it, and I want you to get better. Not just fall back into the same habits. No one wants to be on the outside, and you don't have to be. _

_You're saving my life, and even if I don't make it, I know that it takes more than just manipulation to do a good thing. Even if there are other reasons, or you say it's just business – it's still a good thing. If you keep doing enough of those, it'll start to catch on and maybe after a while you'll stop having to push it off as something other than what it is._

_I'm...very tired. I think I'm rambling again. I am going to try and rest while I still feel a little better – thank you again for your help Loki._

_-Jane Foster_

Loki tossed one of the vial's into a wall, sending various papers flying up into the air and letting them flutter around him. Glaring at the prototype in front of him as if it had caused him personal injury. His eyes narrowed at the guard staring from outside and he threw up a hand to cover the outer walls of his cell with a simple illusion of a white screen. This creation was proving to be more difficult than he expected. The design wasn't yet strong enough with the supplies he possessed – if they would stop being fools and give him access to other options for building he would already be ahead of his original time line. Right now he would soon fall behind.

"Loki, we've talked about how you cannot put up walls around your cell, you know Odin will not allow such a thing to stand." Frigga's voice greeted him and he rounded to find her standing as a pillar of calm compared to the storm of his own frustration.

"Odin. Yes, the claimed to be wise all-father, it's a wonder the realm hasn't risen up to slay him in his endless hubris." Loki snapped, voice curdled with hatred. "He cannot even come himself to give such ultimatums. I cannot build this woman a method by which to rescue her if the oh so wise King will not allow me better supplies with which to build it. She withers by the day and he sits decaying on his throne. I doubt he wishes to be friends with her as they age together. No, he's content to let her die because he doesn't wish to see Thor with a mortal!"

"You sound very invested in this." Frigga remarked, her head canting at the strength of emotion in Loki's voice. "Do you care about this mortal as well?"

"I care about my ability to accomplish this." Loki retorted. "If I save the mortal she still dies in a heartbeat for one of our kind. I wish to challenge myself, but not at the expense of destroying her short life even sooner. If she's not there to save when I'm finished then I have no way of knowing if my creation was a success."

"Is that why you have Thor feeding her ambrosia?" Frigga asked, causing him to smile despite himself. Lips extending to a grin as his mother leveled a serious look at him.

"I had to have her survive so I knew what I'm making works. You, Odin, Thor, none of you are any help – not one amongst the lot of you even considered the option. What is the point of having wonderful fruit that creates immortality if you never use it? I'm surprised if you know you are letting it go on." Loki replied, leave it to his mother to figure out the mischief they were up to. That or Thor in his guilt had told her. Sadly it was probably the later, for someone that claimed to love the woman he was doing little to actually keep her alive.

"I can't deny Thor the only woman he's ever loved." Frigga replied. "She is worthy in his eyes, and apparently yours. If my beloved sons agree that she is worth immortality then who am I to stand in the way?"

"Yes, you did always take the high road, but I imagine Odin won't be as altruistic when he discovers what's been done." Loki commented. "Regardless, she'll live, assuming I'm given the supplies I require to save her."

"I'll do what I can." Frigga stated. "But you will need to continue to work with what you have as I can make no promises. I will aid where possible but this is a realm of magic you seem to have outshone anyone else on Asgard with. Just be wary Loki, and attempt to approach with better caution, the infinity stones are incredibly dangerous."

"I am aware." Loki replied, glancing back at his table and considering the latest design and alterations he could make. His mother was right that he needed to sometimes take a step back, reassess, then attack.

_To the 'lady' Jane Foster,_

_Feel free to describe your symptoms, as I am working in a makeshift capacity as your healer in this regard. The more I know the easier it is to consider what aspects to add to your potions as well how to better tweak the machine. Which is coming along less quickly than I had hoped as of yet but I've been recently inspired by a new idea which may help with the design necessary to remove the Aether at a rate slow enough not to further risk your health._

_I am pleased to hear the recipe I gave to Thor is aiding you. I cannot say for certain how long it will help, but after a few days it should get you back on your feet for at least a while. You can enjoy the ironic beauty of Asgard without the need to be carried. Many mortals consider our world a heaven, I suppose by now you can recognize that such tales are of the make-believe variety._

_You are retrieving your scientific nature again. So many questions, agreeably not about my history. I am, as already mentioned, working on the device. Odin has been a thorn in my side when it comes to needs, but mother is aiding where able. She would hate to see Thor's dear love fall to death, he would be beside himself with grief for at least a century. Yes, the reason I asked you what you thought of apples has a lot to do with the potions you are being given. If you'd like you can always ask Thor about the recipe and see how you do mixing it yourself._

_Must you begin the chiding? Or can we get through a single one of these letters without your drivel about acceptance and family love? I need not justify my actions to you at all, regardless of Odin's own. I understand the effort I'm placing into your safe-keeping could be easily misunderstood, and if you choose to see me for something other than the monster I am then I can hardly argue with you. It's almost endearing, and given how much it annoys my brother to see you enjoying our exchange I will not be the first to cease the trade._

_-Loki Odinson_

**End Chapter**

Whew, this chapter went on so long that it was much longer than the others before I even realized what I was doing. I'd start on a piece and go 'okay so I'll just write this small part' then I'd say; 'no wait, I'll just begin the next piece so I know where it's going and can remember better'. Then before I knew it I'd finished the whole thing. Whoa!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the feedback, I am glad other people enjoy my madness! Quick question for readers; do you like or dislike the quotes at the starts of chapters? I like them myself but if everyone dislikes them then I might hold off on my next story.

_Theresa. _ – he is a plotter...


	7. Peace

**Let Me Love You**

"_It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."_

**-Chuck Palahniuk**, _Diary_

**Chapter Seven:** _**Peace**_

"Why are you so concerned about us speaking?" Jane asked, her brow furrowed. She didn't understand Thor's growing dislike of her ongoing communication with Loki. "You are the one that prompted me that it could be a good idea to speak with him. He is acting normal, he's a bit of a stuck up ass sometimes, but that sort of seems to run in the family. Why are you now against it?"

"I still believe he means you some ill at the end of all this, that he is attempting to build security and trust so you'll fall prey to his foul subterfuge more readily." Thor answered. It wasn't the entire reason, but he wasn't being completely dishonest – he did not trust his brother any longer. Not after the way he'd stabbed him on earth. The way he still spoke of Odin, that he continued to claim that they were not family. "Remember, this is the same madman that caused hundreds of deaths on your earth, and much damage as well."

"I know, but that's all the more reason he needs rehabilitation. Even studies show that just throwing people in jail doesn't do much, but rehabilitation sometimes means the world in helping criminals come around to be productive members of society." Jane argued. "He does call you brother, I don't think he always means to – but even if he tries to fight the idea he still feels as if you are all family. A screwed up family, but that's all people. You should write him yourself. Maybe it would be easier to talk to him if you didn't let him rile you up."

"And why shouldn't him putting you on his bed rile me up?" Thor snapped. "Did you enjoy being down in his cell? Following his orders, having to..."

Whatever deeper grave he was going to dig himself in his rushed anger was stopped by Jane's open palm meeting his cheek in a swift and painful way.

"How dare you, do you think I want to be sick? Or like this? Just...get out...please." Jane crossed her arms, looking away from Thor. She was angry, in part because a twinge of guilt was lingering in her chest as well. She did have a few less than innocent thoughts about Loki when she was in his cell after all. But it was far from enjoying herself, and really? How was now the time for his jealousy? She wouldn't have ever even contacted Loki if Thor hadn't suggested it.

"Jane, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I just...I'm so frustrated that I cannot do more to aid in your recovery. That I have to rely on him to help you when I should be able to save you." Thor admitted with his apology. "I want to do what I can for you but it seems like he does more for you than just with the potions or the building of this contraption. You always seem so happy to get his letters...and I shouldn't act like this."

"You shouldn't." Jane agreed. "I want to be friends with Loki, I want you to be able to make up with him because you are a family. I have to rely on him, and I have to trust him cause I don't have another choice, and making me stressed out about it. Trying to make me paranoid, does not help me be able to..."

Jane wanted to finish her rant but the heightened emotions had caused the Aether to flare and she began coughing and couldn't. The Aether seemed to react to her on an empathetic level. Positive outlooks seemed to aid in keeping it more at bay, while negative ones appeared to invite it right back in. Her body wracked with the coughing and she only managed to stop the fit after Thor offered her the potion that she was already growing to care for. Once she was able to choke down a little her body relaxed enough to finish it and she started to catch her breath again.

Jane blinked, her heart heavy when Thor touched her cheek with one of his hands – they were almost as large as her head – but incredibly warm. The twinge in her heart wasn't the fault of the Aether, the more she saw this side of Thor the less she became certain as to her feelings. She felt a bit like crying by the time he'd repeated an apology and left her bedside. That would only encourage the parasite inside her so she decided to instead tell Loki about this newest realization.

_To Loki Odinson,_

_Other than what I've already described to you, I realized today that the Aether seems to react more and pull more energy when I'm feeling anything overly negative. If I feel particularly positive it seems to withdraw just a little. It's hard to feel very positive these days but I'll certainly be trying. Thor is not making it easier, has he always been this pigheaded? I really care about him but he's not being very reasonable. How do you explain something to him? Or compromise? I only ask cause you've dealt with him a lot longer than I._

_I can't get up yet, but I am feeling a little stronger every day. So I suppose I have to admit (until I know more) that magic is pretty useful. I need to try and not be a complete pessimist so I'm going to try and ignore your more negative comments. Aren't you into jokes? Couldn't you try to make me laugh instead of making droll remarks about the irony of my close to dead existence?_

_Your mom seems really nice, you should probably give her more credit. I'd like to hope she'd want to help me cause it's the right thing to do, not just because she wouldn't want Thor to be sad. I dunno about trying to mix the potions myself. I'm incredibly curious but Thor is already a little disturbed that he's not personally doing more to help. I don't suppose he can do anything else for you? It might make him feel a little more useful._

_I may have put him up to writing you, I dunno if he will but try not to be a complete jerk if he does. I think he's a little insecure right now with everything that's happening. He was starting to take it out on me. _

_Trying to help is not the same as chiding. I guess you don't have to justify your actions to me but I'd think you need a reason you can believe yourself. Even a god of lies can only pull the wool over his own eyes for so long. You aren't a monster. Do you think that just cause you were born with different blood? That's a cop out. It's not the way you are born, it's the actions you choose to take going into the future that make you what you are. You have a chance every day to try and push away all the horrible parts of your past and instead embrace the moments that make you better._

_Hopefully you don't ever get infected by this parasite, with as gloomy as you are it'd probably drain you dry in a few minutes._

_-Jane Foster_

His coat had been discarded over the back of a chair sometime ago, and his sleeves were pushed up, shirt partly unbuttoned. Loki looked more disheveled than he'd ever let anyone see. There were images in place so the guards thought he was just working calmly. Certainly it drew a bit of his attention but the idea of slighting Odin's orders of no covering up made him all the more content to do so in such a way that no one would even notice.

Loki pushed his hair back from his face, straightening the wild strands of black so they wouldn't be in the way, leaning forward to augment a small piece of metal that was barely in the wrong spot. If things weren't perfect the Aether would find a way out of the wards he was crafting on the inner part of the rectangular container he was building – he'd finally found a design that worked with the supplies that his mother had gotten him. He leaned back to look at the exact set up and then nodded to himself. It would need a little time to set before he began on the next. It would give him a clearer picture of if it would retain it's shape when he forged it into place.

It was the sound of the letter slot outside being moved followed by the light fall of mail that drew him away from the crafting table. His personal quarter's were looking more like a crafter's garage these days. He lifted the letter from the slot and smiled at the script of his name scribbled across the envelope. It was hardly his own elegant hand, but the doctor's of earth were apparently all ill-suited for careers as scribes.

He leaned back, reaching over to get a water to sip while he read her words. This made for an excellent break. Of course, she couldn't get through a note without being judgmental but he was growing accustomed to it. In the end her opinions meant little as long as she kept up this image that he was some philanthropist so he could use it later. He laughed at her final remark, it was such in her nature to end the letter with that after complaining about negativity.

_To the 'lady' Jane Foster -_

_Given the new information, I would like the chance to check you over again – particularly as you claim to be feeling a little better. If the potions are doing that much it would be wise to reevaluate the manner in which the Aether reacts in person. I hope Thor can accept such a check in considering he should have your best interests at heart. As for any intelligent, reasonable, normal discussion with Thor – it seems unlikely. I can't remember ever having more than a handful – and those often just depended on his mood. If he was feeling particularly generous that day – before the drinking began._

_I enjoy a wonderful jest as much as the next person, however, my own humor often comes from such darker observations. Certainly you've realized that by this time. I believe your observation as to emotion however, the Tesseract could have similar reactions at times when I utilized the spear attached to it's energy. Yet, the cube was much more stable so in an area that is already mutable I'm not certain I'll be able to get a read on the Aether's reactions at all._

_Frigga is someone I love dearly, she is the only person that has ever treated me as a true member of a family. I respect her greatly, but I also have an understanding as to how she usually tends to think. There are mortals on your world that die everyday- do you think your treatment here is for any other reason than your station near Thor's side? If so, then you are mistaken. You would already be dead had you been anyone else possessed with the Aether – just as well considering how dangerous it is._

_Thor could cease to be such a pointlessly jealous suitor. The only method by which I am interested in your attention is platonic. Otherwise, the oaf could stay out of the way and continue to make certain you get the potion that you require. Not that his feeling worthless isn't him finally coming to realize the truth. My brother has never been good for anything except swinging that hammer – and half the time he doesn't pick an appropriate time for that. I realize that he had some spiritual alteration when he decided he loved you because you took him in when Odin cast him out. You saw only a fraction of the lack of manner he once possessed during his time with you on earth. Certainly he didn't mean to break that cup in the humble diner, but that was always Thor's problem. He never meant insults, just didn't care to learn the proper manner by which not to cause them to begin with._

_I imagine that is the case you speak of now, I wonder how quick he was after his mistakes to apologize and expect immediate forgiveness. I am not so ignorant of the world. I don't immediately believe that simply wanting to do better solves every problem ever caused. A small apology does not alter the past, and it's become a bandage for Thor to paste on every tiny harm he ever commits. It is not in my nature to just forget in favor of living in those few times worthy of retelling. _

_As for the Aether, perhaps you are correct, that it would receive a fair amount of sustenance from me. I will do my best not to discover if the thought has any truth._

_-Loki Odinson_

"Each time you go to visit him it is a danger that he may attempt to escape." Thor was trying to explain why he'd been so quick to tell Jane that she could not go get 'checked up' by Loki as he'd put it. Was earth's terminology really so strange here? Or was it just the translation thing in their minds? Thor had told her once that Asgardian's naturally spoke any language they heard from others. Too bad that didn't appear to include slang or various other nuiances she was starting to feel were important. Why did Loki seem to have an easier time? Because he'd spent more time on earth? It was the only reason she could think of – or at least the only nice one. Since Loki kept insisting that Thor was stupid she was starting to notice it a little more if he did something 'a brute' would do.

Maybe Loki was getting into her head. She had waited years for Thor, but now that she had him, and she was in this situation – she appreciated all the help but at the same time she was beginning to not really hold much interest. Being incredibly ill to the point of near death let one reconsider parts of their life – in this case it was stating to make her realize just how little she had in common with Thor. He was no scientist...and he was beginning to show just how jealous he could be – that he had a dark side as much as his brother down below.

"I am aware of that, but I'd really rather live, and if he thinks this could help then I'd rather do the check-in. It's been almost a week..."

"It's been five days." Thor interrupted her and she scowled before he quieted to let her finish.

"It's been almost a week, and if he thinks it could help make his work any faster then I believe it is only natural to do it. I want this thing out of me. Whatever can be done to expedite that is a-okay with me." Jane answered. "You already said Odin decreed that I could see him up to three times a week if it was needed. I get that you are jealous but you need to relax. I have to get better and Loki's the only one that can help me with that. Are you going to escort me or not?"

"We'll go in the morning, so I can make certain there are extra guards ready should he try something. Try to get some rest, this arguing is not going to aid you. No letters either, if he is unaware of the time we are coming he is less likely to be able to pull something off." Thor stated in a way she could tell arguing wouldn't help. She crossed her arms and said something she knew she'd regret as he headed for the door.

"Well, no wonder Loki went mad, having to put up with this every day would drive anyone crazy." It was spiteful. She knew it, but she was at her wits end, and angry, and this wasn't helping her mood or her health to be constantly having to fight just to be cared for. Thor should be helping her but he wouldn't let his pride or some fear of his brother's escape allow that. Sure, everyone had hang ups but now wasn't the time for her to really be able to put up with them. She should come before whatever the rest of this was, and she was growing more bitter by the day that she was not. Sure she could walk now, but if these arguments kept up she wasn't sure if that would be the case. She always felt weaker after these events.

Was he doing this on purpose just to keep her in bed? To prove Loki wasn't as good a savior as maybe Thor feared? No...he wouldn't do that...

But Jane was having a hard time convincing herself as she tried to get to sleep. If her time on Asgard had taught her anything – it was how little she actually knew about Thor or what actions he might take if she told him that she was having second thoughts as far as their relationship was concerned...

**End Chapter**

I know Thor's being sort of a dick but that's because he's not really used to being second fiddle. It never really comes up in the movies.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the remarks, I'm glad a few people seem to enjoy my letters fic. Let me love you was supposed to be a play on 'letters' by the way. I guess it's not that clever in retrospect but I still like it ^^;;;;;

_OkieDokieLoki_ – Awesome, I'm glad. Many thank you's to you : )

_thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ – Well I haven't read many of the comics but yes, I already noticed that they do have the whole 'meeting your fate on the road you take to avoid it' thing going. Though I noticed Frigga is way nicer in the movies than the comics so I'm going with the nicer version from the movies for this fic. I hope you stick with my story, and if not I'm with you on the Odin and everyone failing on the whole family values department.


End file.
